1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 11-O-methylgeldanamycin compounds having cytotoxic properties, their method of preparation, and their use for treating hyperproliferative diseases, in particular cancer.
2. Description of Related Art
Geldanamycin belongs to the ansamycin family of natural products, whose members are characterized by a benzenoid nucleus (typically a benzoquinone or hydroquinone nucleus) connected at two meta positions to form a macrocyclic lactam. Besides geldanamycin, the ansamycins include the macbecins, the herbimycins, the TAN-420s, and reblastatin: 
Geldanamycin and its derivatives are the most extensively studied of the ansamycins. Although geldanamycin originally was identified as a result of screening for antibiotic activity, current interest in it is based primarily on its cytotoxicity towards tumor cells and, therefore, its potential as an anticancer agent. It is an inhibitor of heat shock protein-90 (“Hsp90”), which is involved in the folding, activation and assembly of a wide range of proteins (“client proteins”), including key proteins involved in signal transduction, cell cycle control and transcriptional regulation. The binding of geldanamycin to Hsp90 disrupts Hsp90-client protein interactions, preventing the client proteins from folding correctly and rendering them susceptible to proteasome-mediated destruction. Among the HSP90 client proteins are many mutated or overexpressed proteins implicated in cancer: p53, Bcr-Abl kinase, Raf-1 kinase, Akt kinase, Npm-Alk kinase p185ErbB2 transmembrane kinase, Cdk4, Cdk6, Wee1 (a cell cycle-dependent kinase), HER2/Neu (ErbB2), and hypoxia inducible factor-1α (HIP-1α). However, the hepatotoxicity and poor bioavailability of geldanamycin have lead to its discontinuation as a clinical candidate.
Nevertheless, interest persists in the development of geldanamycin derivatives or analogs (collectively “geldanamycin compounds”) having geldanamycin-like bioactivity, but with a better overall spectrum of properties. Position 17 of geldanamycin has been an attractive focal point, chemically speaking, for the synthesis of geldanamycin compounds because its methoxy group is readily displaced by a nucleophile, providing a convenient entry into 17-substituted-17-demethoxygeldanamycin compounds. Further, structure-activity relationship (SAR) studies have shown that structurally and sterically diverse 17-substituents can be introduced without destroying antitumor activity. See, e.g., Sasaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,989 (1981); Schnur et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,566 (1999); Schnur et al., J. Med. Chem., 38, 3806-3812 (1995); Schnur et al., J. Med. Chem., 38, 3813-3820 (1995); and Santi et al., US 2003/0114450 A1 (2003); the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference. The SAR inferences are supported by the X-ray crystal co-structure of the complex between Hsp90 and a geldanamycin derivative (17-DMAG, v. infra), showing that the 17-substituent projects out from the binding pocket and into the solvent (Jez et al., Chemistry & Biology, 10, 361-368 (2003)). Thus, position 17 is a choice one for the introduction of property-modulating substituents, such as a solubilizing group. The best-known 17-substituted geldanamycin is 17-allylamino-17-demethoxygeldanamycin (“17-DMAG”), currently undergoing clinical trials. Another noteworthy 17-substituted geldanamycin is 17-(2-dimethyl-aminoethyl)amino-17-demethoxygeldanamycin (“17-DMAG”) (Snader et al., WO 02/079167 A1 (2002), incorporated by reference). 
The aforementioned X-ray co-crystal structure also shows that the 11-OH group is partially exposed to the solvent but still acts as an H-bond acceptor with Lys58 of Hsp90. We believe that a small ether group at position 11, such as an 11-OMe group, may retain the H-bonding capability while entering into other interactions with Hsp90, leading to compounds with improved physical and/or pharmacological properties.
The natural products herbimycin A, macbecins I and II and TAN-420E each have an 11-OMe group, but, during the course of their biosynthesis they also pick up a suite of idiosyncratic functionalities that are not found in geldanamycin, such as a 15-OMe group, which has a tendency to lower cytotoxic activity. More importantly, they lack geldanamycin's benzoquinone-bonded 17-OMe group. Without such a 17-OMe group, the introduction of 17-substituents is more difficult. See Muroi et al., Tetrahedron 37, 1123-1130 (1981); Shibata et al., J. Antibiotics 39 (11), 1630-1633 (1986); Tanida et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,517 (1985).
The literature also contains a number of disclosures relating to semi-synthetic geldanamycin compounds having a group other than hydroxyl at position C11: Muroi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,688 (1983); Schnur, U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,584 (1995); Schnur et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,566 (1999); Welch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,659 (2000); Whitesell et al., WO 94/08578 A2 (1994); Ho et al., WO 00/03737 A2 (2000); Snader et al., WO 02/36574 A1 (2002); Snader et al., WO 02/079167 A1 (2002); Santi et al., WO 03/013430 A2 (2003); Zhang et al., WO 03/066005 A2 (2003); Omura et al., JP 36-218620 (1998); Schnur et al., J. Med. Chem., 38, 3806-3812 (1995); and Schnur et al., J. Med. 
Chem., 38, 3813-3820 (1995); the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Some of these references describe the preparation of specific geldanamycin compounds having the 11-OH group replaced by another functionality (e.g., fluoro, acyl, sulfonyl, allyl). Others disclose a generic formula showing a range of functionalities at position C11, but without providing any particulars on how they might be introduced. Thus, the prior art is devoid of specific disclosures relating to the chemical synthesis of 11-O-methylgeldanamycin compounds.